


Modern Love

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in Response to the Me and Thee 100 Drabble Challenge 291: Dear Abby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Love

Dear Abby,  
Is it wrong to love more than one man at the same time? Not to brag, but I am young and beautiful. I can have any man I want. And I’m certainly not ready to settle down. I’m a modern woman, after all. So why should I have to choose? I’ve loved many men, all in different ways.  
The two men I’m seeing now are good friends. No, more than that. They have something special. Right now we’re all working together. When I’m alone with either one, it’s fantastic. But when we’re together I feel like a third wheel. Sometimes they pay more attention to each other than they do to me. I mean, the way they look at each other, sometimes even brush against each other. They’re the ones who are supposed to get jealous – not me. I like being the center of attention and I don’t intend to step down.   
Modern Woman

Dear Modern Woman,  
Love is love no matter what the century. It sounds as though you are more interested in the challenge than the end result. Perhaps you won’t have to make a choice after all. Perhaps the men will do it for you.   
Abby


End file.
